Harry Potter and the triangle of light
by Silver ShadowX
Summary: postHBP.hogwarts attacked by banshees! what will our hero do? and who's R.A.B? truth revealed in further chapters.R&R!ENJOY rating T for safety.


Disclaimer: Do I _look _like J.K. Rowling? (The answer is, "No, you look like a computer screen who just told a very lame joke.") I do have some spoilers from her sixth book in this story though, so if you haven't read it, turn off your computer and all other appliances which might distract you until you've done so.

Chapter 1:The Cousin

Harry stood next to the tree by the lake looking at the fish whirl in the water. A strange look hovered on his face, a look of determination, rage and grief. He had a lot on his mind all with the return to the Dursleys, the Horcruxes and going to Godric's Hollow. His thoughts however were interrupted by Rufus Scrimgeour's unfriendly voice stirred through his ears "Mr. Potter I have to inform you that Hogwarts will not reopen for next year although you seem not to care, the school will not reopen until further notice and why don't you think over about my offer I'm sure you will…"

Harry cut him off "Get out of here Scrimgeour" he spoke without looking at him, Harry had his gaze fixed on Fernz the centaur on the other side of the lake looking at the sky.

"how dare you…" Scrimgeour started. Harry trailed away not in the mood for a lecture on respect. He stopped when he saw a black owl heading his way it dropped a note on his head he picked the note, and read:

_Harry,_

_Follow the cat it will lead you to me_

_J.A.P,_

Harry looked down he found a white cat looking at him, it had black areas on its body and a collar red in color. The cat sort of nodded and walked away, Harry thought for a moment then followed the cat to the doors of the school where he found a dark figure waiting for him. "Hi, Harry shall we come in?"

Harry looked at him; he was almost Harry's age. He wore a black and red robe and black suit underneath with a big silver medallion dangling from his neck. He was rather good looking with his piercing black eyes and black hair. He had a look on his face, a mix of anger probably for Dumbledore's death and pleasure to meet Harry. He led Harry into the now-deserted Great Hall and strolled off to the Gryffindor table and took a random seat after asking Harry to do the same. He looked at Harry in the eyes and said "I've been waiting to meet you, and after Dumbledore's demise I decided that it was important that I must meet up with you and explain many of the things that happened and for sure aid you with your hunt for the Horcruxes"

Harry was taken aback towards the direct mention Horcruxes as he was sure that only him, Ron and Hermione apart from voldemort and Dumbledore know about the Horcruxes. "First of all" Harry stated "who are you and how do you know about the Horcruxes?"

"Well, my name is Jack Alexander Potter and as for the second question I_ do_ have a prior knowledge of them even I was the one who suggested the idea to Dumbledore of Voldemort creating Horcruxes. Confused huh? Well let me back up my father is Alexander Potter, your father's brother mostly the reason you don't know much about him is that he didn't have a good relationship with your father and grandparents. He went away eventually and married Kathryn Le Blanc an heir to the Le Blancs which are descendants of Lord Grindelwald. My mother Kathryn was supposed to be Grindelwald's heiress but she showed no magical talents beyond the ordinary day-to-day magic I, however showed these magical talents of Grindelwald some of which are: wand less magic, form control, animal morphing and being a Metamorphmagus" Jack said taking a breath in and out.

"But Grindelwald was err you know evil" said Harry.

"Because a man was evil doesn't mean his heir is evil, I want show you some thing" said Jack, he waved his hand and a projection appeared in front of them and grew bigger until they were in it. Harry felt like being in a Pensieve, Harry looked around him he saw the Atrium to the Ministry of Magic. The Fountain of the Magical Brethren had not yet been installed, but Harry still recognized the area due to the magical elevators lining its sides and its high ceiling. Dumbledore was on one side facing a man looking at him with fury with both wands raised towards each other. "That's Grindelwald" Jack said to Harry, Harry at that moment realized he was watching the final battle between Dumbledore and Grindelwald.

Grindelwald looked to be about 50, and had long black hair which was showing signs of graying. He was clothed in robes of black and red. He was moving his wand quickly through the air, no doubt making the appropriate movements to go along with spells which he was performing non-verbally. Periodically, jets of light would fly out of his wand.

Dumbledore, however, seemed to be defending himself quite capably, swishing his own wand back and forth as well, also not needing to say his spells out loud. Harry was reminded of the time just over a year ago when he had seen Dumbledore do battle with Voldemort in this very room. Dumbledore spoke another language "patho intrem Lestonia." And waved his wand at Grindelwald. The latter was pushed back; Grindelwald kneeled, looked up at the roof, spread out his hands letting out a strong wail that shook the whole Atrium. Dumbledore approached him and kneeled to his side, Grindelwald was now lying on his back looking at Dumbledore and said "Albus please" his voice was fragile and shaky "don't give my soul to the Dementors, kill me I call you in the name of our friendship do me one last favor and kill me" Dumbledore looked at him with pity closed his eyes and whispered something suddenly Grindelwald started to vaporize speaking his last words "thank you".

The projection ended. Someone busted into the Great Hall shouting "Jack! Jack they are here!" he was another boy wearing the same clothes except that he wore green and silvery robes. With green hair that cascaded over his right eye covering it completely.

His face was horror stricken he said "The Banshees are here!"

"Really! Get the group!" Jack shouted and then proceeded more calmly "if the banshees are working for Voldemort then they have condemned themselves"

"Wait! What Banshees?" Harry asked.

"Banshees Dark creatures with the appearance of a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face. Its screams will kill and…" Jack started to explain.

"I know what a banshee is" Harry stated "why are banshees here in Hogwarts?"

"Probably sent by Voldemort" Jack said.

"How do you defeat a banshee?" Harry asked.

"Remember when I told you about form control? That's when it comes in handy" jack explained "a Banshees is invulnerable to magic it can only be killed by non magic ways" they were now walking into the dark forest Harry was wondering where Ron, Hermione and the others are.

Jack took off his robes and swished his hand, changing his clothes to black sleeveless T-shirt and silver pants with eerie black spots. Harry looked to Jack's hands three claws extended each between his knuckles.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, cool huh? I borrowed the idea from Wolverine of the X-men" jack said. Harry saw large white wings sprout out of his back, he had fangs and his hair transformed into long brown with blond highlights. Jack jumped high in the air and shouted "they are coming!"

Harry looked up to the sky and then he saw them, flying through the air their long white hair slithering behind them hundreds of them. Jack jumped down and said "I will perform a spell that will make this area unshakable by banshee screams I need you to stay really still" Harry nodded while jack looked at the sky and started chanting "Hafeshtra

Hafeshtra vanji lacrome manachti sedor laflor" the banshees screamed their dreadful screams Harry had to cover his ears and a part of his mind said "jack didn't perform the right spell.

A/N: Hope you've liked it so far, and I hope you'll come back and look for future chapters, which should be up soon. I've actually got a rough plan for the story already. Also, reviews would be appreciated to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. I want this story to be good, and therefore would much appreciate it if you tell me your opinion on this, and future chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
